Twisted Fate
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: [Read and Review][Chapter 1]What Happens when Artemis Fowl gets transported into the world of Digimon. Trolls are coming from below ground attacking people in blind rage. THe Digital world needs help. Both worlds are in caois. But who is behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Arthours Notes: **

**Summary, what happens when The Digital world goes into peril. And Trolls and creatures of the deep start emerging from haven. What happens when Artemis is forced to return to the digital world? But then again how did he get there before? And what happened?**

I own the plot. Oh and it took a very long time to figure out how to make the plot work yes I have other chapters ready.

**Twisted Fate **

**Prologue **

_A figure wore a long blood red trench coat, her long white hair hung to her sides, she wore dark blood red shades, her lips where twisted into a smirk. The full moon hung into the cold winter's night, nothing stirred...anything human. A cold heartless smirk, she hade made the **deal**. The deal that would **twist two worlds** into her hands. She would twist them all together, and then with the help of the little boy emperor...it would be all too easy. But the funniest thing was, is that he didn't know what he was doing himself. 'A simple twist of fate, and all the worlds will come crashing down...' a cruel twisted laugh came from her lips as she turned and vanished, in a gust of wind._

But what she didn't know was that more then two worlds would be twisted together. In time...everything happens. And when one world is twisted, so are the others. For they are all connected...and one individual knows this, his name is Artemis Fowl the second. And he was twelve years old at the time.

**The Present **

**Day One: **

**"Gone" **

Artemis Fowl had been feeling rather restless lately. He was often taking long walks into the forest. **Alone**. This alarmed Butler after all the Fowls where not without enemies. Artemis had spoken little; he had not been having enough sleep lately. Barely eating, he seemed to be drawn by something. But when ever he got close to it, then it would slip away. Like a forgotten dream, memory...all he knew was that he had to find it.

So he could get to more important matters. Butler glanced at Artemis's threw the mirror the boys eyes were concentrated on the laptop in front of him. Like every other time except this time he seemed weaker, more exhausted then usual. 'I should ask him, after all if we do get ambushed Artemis's might be to weak to get away if the time comes…'

"Artemis we need to talk." Butler murmured after a moment of silence.

"There is nothing to talk about Butler." Artemis frowned suddenly, "I've just been up a little later…Besides …" Artemis's trailed off, he knew that Butler wasn't an idiot that he knew that something was ' up.' As Normal children would put it. But Artemis's was a genius.

"Where?" He questioned curiously.' Something's wrong...'

"I need to search my mind..."He whispered, ' If I where to tell Butler he would think me insane.' he thought as he looked up at Butler, "Wolf castle, now." He commanded his tone was perfectly calm. But his heart was beating inside. 'Something going terribly wrong...' And Artemis was right.

Butler look back at Artemis, what did he mean by search his mind? But Butler obeyed none the less. Besides maybe Artemis's could fix it himself maybe he was over reacting. But his tattoo buzzed in the back of his neck. He could sense trouble approaching.

**The Digital World: **

**The Digimon Emperor laughed a crimson red glow in his cold violent eyes. A smug grin spread across his face. His laughter rang threw out the desert. "You thought that you could defeat me." He smirked, "Your nothing but pathetic fools." **

**He stood over the Digidistins, an army of Seadramon behind him. He raised his hand at the control spiral, it then began to melt, and form into a rather mud like identity, it had blood red crimson eyes, it took no shape. But a melting form, large ten inches claws where curved downward, it stood on its hind legs, and had long torn black vampire like wings, its body fell onto the ground burning its way threw the digital data. Dripping down onto the ground like sludge. It let out a shriek that forced all the near by digimon and Digidistins to throw there hands over there ears. **

**But that wasn't the worst of it, the smell...It was almost worst then the digimon themselves. **

"What are those things?" Flamedramon demanded his eyes on the Digimon emperor. As he prepared to attack. Raising his left paw in a defense position.

I don't know" Yelled Davis over the roar of the creatures. **The Digimon Emperor stood tall, he didn't seem to notice the shrieking scream of rage form the creatures that he had created. A smirk spread across his face as he raised his whip in the air cackling it against his Airdramon. "Destroy them all." He commanded his tone was angry. **

Butler slammed on the breaks, the car twisted in the traffic, as a large cracking sound shattered the once sunny day. The ground began to shake, a large sizzling sound followed, along with a roar. He knew that cry only two well. It didn't sound to happy at all.

"That's a - There was no need for Butler to finish, but Artemis finished for him." A troll." Butler pressed down on the peddle, the car refused to move.

"Time to leave," Suggested Artemis as he emerged from the car. In front of them stood a troll. This one looked anything but happy. It let out a howl of pain as it clawed at its own eyes. The hated light. Then he began to sniff the air. It bared its fangs in anger as it began to advance at them in a blind rage .Venom dripping down from its fangs. Artemis narrowed his eyes, as he took out a Black Hand gun from the side of his pocket. 'This can't be happening...not know... I don't have time for this'

"Artemis that won't do - Don't be so sure." He murmured as he pulled the trigger, three clear silver bullets slammed into the troll. Knocking it off its feet and down into the fisher that it had emerged from. An explosion rattled the earth. Magma emerged from the fisher a howl emerged from the troll's tome.

"Here Butler I think that these well come in handy." Artemis handed him a replica of the gun, from his back pack "The bullets are liquid fibers, and explode on contact."

Butler nodded his head a questionable look on his face. Artemis shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a genius after all."

"So this was the test run?" Demanded Butler as he glanced at his Young charge.

"Well...I had no choice it was him or us." Artemis replied automatically his eyes scanning the place where the troll had once been.

Butler nodded his head. "So how did that troll emerged from the ground."

Artemis opened his mouth but he was interrupted when a bright glow came from his laptop. He frowned as he walked over towards it, 'it can't be...' Artemis then opened the door to the car. But before he could shut the lid, the glow grew brighter. He heard Butler's calls as he felt a rather large pull. And then he was gone. He knew where he was going. But he didn't have time for this. Gedia better have a good reason.

Arthours Notes:

Welcome to my twisted plot. I hope you all enjoy the read.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthours Notes: **

**I hope that some one reviews. I think I might update one more time if no one reviews. Pouts childishly **

**End. **

**Chapter Two: **

'The faeries.' Was Butlers first thought, he narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the computer. Butler had watched Artemis hack into various systems. So he was a rather class hacker himself. It didn't take him long to crack Foaly's system. Not that he needed to.

"Mudman we have nothing to do with Artemis being kidnapped, as you put it. Or the trolls in fact we had to do 50 mind wipes in the last few weeks and that was when one of the fissures opened up."

"I thought you were suppose to be the brains behind the LEP" Snapped Butler coldly, "You should at least have an idea what's going on."

"That's the problem, I don't so if you don't mind, and I don't have time to go looking for mudboys."He snapped. "Especially kidnapping mudboys!"

"If you refuse to help me, every TV channel I'll have a video of your kind all over the word in fifteen minuets." Snapped Butler his eyes narrowing together. He had the laptop on the side desk. Artemis had made a system just in case the faeries had decided not to cooperated, if he needed them ever again. And Butler knew how it worked. He made sure that it was pointed away from him.

"I think that you should co-operate with him, after all made if we find Fowl, we will find the center of the fissures?"Commander Root replied as he looked up at the screen.

Holly scowled, "Its not are proble- But she was cut off by Commander Root.

"Maybe working with him won't be such a bad idea." He replied, " It would be better if I had you by my side, but if your grudge will get in the way then..."

Holly fumed, 'Why should we have to help this Mudman? She thought angrily, " No, I will help you, and I will put my grudge a side for know." She murmured bitterly. 'I hope Fowl is never found. And even if he is, I hope that its bloody.' this was a very un thinkable thought for an elf. But then again he did kidnap her...

"Meet me at Fowl Manor as soon as possible, and I have a feeling that your horsy friend will be needed as well." Mumbled Butler and his feeling was always right. "Besides maybe will find out why Trolls have been emerging from the underground."

**"With Fowl out of the way are plan will succeed." A cold female voice muttered. **

**"Yes..."Agreed a reptile like voice. Cold heartless laughter followed. That could have sent shivers down Butlers back. **

**_The Digital World _**

**Artemis opened his blue eyes...' Where am I?' he thought as he forced himself to his feet. Small round Digimon crowded around him looking up at him with there big round eyes. 'How did I get to the digital world without a digivice? Gedia must have brought me here' he thought as he looked around him. **

**"You are here because Gedia sent you here young one." Replied a large lion like Digimon. His blue eyes where locked on Artemis's own blue eyes. He was known as Leomon. **

**"You must send me back at once." Artemis snapped as he narrowed his eyes. His arms where folded over his chest. "I don't have time for this..." Artemis snapped, ' the problems of the digital world aren't mine. I need to find my Father.' **

**"We can't you see, you are chosen to be here." Replied Leomon. **

**"I choose my own destiny." Snapped Artemis," But...sense Gedia called me, maybe I can help a little bit..."he snapped" But I must go back to my world soon Your Leomon aren't you?" Murmured Artemis softly. Artemis frowned suddenly. **

**"Yes, I am." He replied with a nod of his head. "Thank you for your help Artemis Fowl." **

**"How do you know my name?" Artemis frowned, "Gedia must have told you." **

**"No he's physic." laughed Ogremon as he looked down at Artemis," of course he did." Grinned the rather ork like Digimon. **

**"Very well, but how can I help?" Questioned Artemis as he looked Leomon and Ogremon in the eye. **

**"I think you know who it is about." Growled Ogremon angrily. "That Digimon Emperor makes me so mad!" **

**Artemis felt a shiver down his spine. He hated this place...not the Digimon just...well this place...He felt out of place here in this world know that he was gone. It was like some one was playing a dangerous game with his mind. And No one plays dangerous games with him. Because the most likely out come is, that they go muttering to there own hospitals. Or they are on there way there. **

"Veemon!" Davis shouted as he was thrown back by the giant black virus like creature. His body was thrown against the ground hard. Davis ran to his partner's side and picked him up in his arms. "Veemon are you okay?" Demanded Davis as he looked down at his partner.

'All this over data.' snickered the Digimon emperor as he glared at Davis. 'How dramatic.' He rolled his cold blue eyes before turning towards the remaining Digimon. "Finish them." He smirked pointing towards Tk, Yolie Kari and Cody. 'But why? Why not finish him off.' he thought as he glared at Davis. 'Oh well,' he thought as Pegasusmon pushed Halsemon, out of the way. He then crashed down onto the ground a bright glow came from his body. And struggled to get to his feet.

"Patamon!" Shouted Tk as he rushed to his partner's side picking up the Digimon from the ground and into his arms.

"Patamon!"Yelled Halsemon as he turned his head to look down at his fallen comrade a worried expression appeared in his eyes. But he didn't have time to move before the creature roared, "Regeratate attack!" He roared throwing a blast of black sludge at Halsemon who screamed in pain as he fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud. He was covered in the stuff, which had left some sort of burns. Smoke was coming from his wounds.

"Halsemon!" Cried Yolie rushing to his side. Tears stinging in her eyes as he de digivoled into Hawkmon. He remained unconscious. Yolie flinched when she tried to remove it, it burned her hand imminently. She winced in pain. Tears growing in the corner of her eyes.

"We should leave!" Yelled Kari as she picked up Gotomon in her arms. Davis scowled but knew she was right.

**"Where do you think your going?" Growled the Digimon Emperor, "Get Them!" But the Digidistins rushed over towards the Digiport. And with a bright flash they where gone. **

Arthours Notes:

Read and Review!

End.


End file.
